Concealed Relationships
by Scratchit
Summary: A story of Raven and Red X's progressing relationship with his alter ego,Garrett, Robin's jealousy, and Raven's choice between the two. RaeRedX and RaeRob. T rating for safety purposes.
1. Chapter 1

All Disclaimers apply.

I'll try to update this as much as I can and yes, this is not a one-shot like my other stories. :) I hope you enjoy this story and if you have any ideas for the next chapter...please let me know through a review. Thanks - Scratchit

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fall was upon the many people who resided in Jump City. The elderly, the youthful, the reckless, and the brave ones were all out in the park for the annual Fall Festival; all except for a few select teen super-heroes…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Titans go!" Robin cried as he drew his bo-staff from his belt and charged at Red X. The rest of the Titans flew towards the thief and began to attack. Cyborg took aim with his Sonic Cannon and fired upon the villain. X deftly preformed a back flip and threw an X at the robot. Just as the red, blob-like figure was about to make contact with Cyborg, it was engulfed in a black aura and thrown aside. X's eyes widened slightly as he watched. '_Since when has she been able to do that?' _He thought just as he avoided a would-be fatal blow from Robin. X stepped to the side of the pole, took hold of it, and ripped it from the hands of its owner. Robin stumbled forward and tried desperately to regain his balance as he came crashing down onto the warehouse floor; passing out cold upon impact.

X made a sort of snickering sound as he threw the stick aside and dodged an attack from Starfire and Beastboy. "This is too easy Titans! C'mon, give me a _real_ challenge!" X proclaimed as he incapacitated the duo and ran towards Cyborg to finish the job.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X grinned as he tower over the unconscious robot. "I just don't see how Slade had such a hard time defeating you." X said as he began to walk out with the stolen loot. Just as he was about to leave the warehouse, a black claw shot out of the shadows and made an attempt to snatch the thief. X ducked under the claw and cast a sticky X towards the owner. The goop made contact and imprisoned the sorceress on the wall. "Come now Raven, surely you didn't think that a sneak attack would banish me did you?" Red X pondered as he walked up to the dark Titan.

Raven struggled against the X while replying, "Actually, that was only supposed to distract you." She grunted as she continued to fight. When she knew she wasn't going to be freeing herself anytime soon, she scoffed and glared at the criminal.

X chuckled and stood before the Titan. He gingerly cupped her chin in his hand and smiled. "You know…you look cute when you're angry. It's a real shame that you're a Titan, 'cause if you weren't… we would _definitely_ be hooking up." X complemented as he smirked. Raven's glare intensified and she threw her head to the side, removing her head from his hand to focus her gaze upon the docks. Red X laughed once more and cut her loose. Raven landed on her feet and stood, looking upon the fellow teen with utter bewilderment. "Why did you set me free?" She probed. He shrugged and said, "Dunno. Maybe I just felt like it." Raven defiantly crossed her arms over her chest and figured that she could get some information from him about his hideout if she interrogated him long enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delayed update folks. School's been getting in the way lately so I didn't get a chance to type. Well anyway, thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing!

All Disclaimers apply

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Raven sighed mentally and cursed her teammates for still being incapacitated. She vaguely wondered if she should go to local café and wait for her teammates to wake-up from there. She shook her head, knowing that Robin would give her a thorough lecture about what could've happened had she left them behind. Goodness how she hated his lectures.

Boredom soon overcame her and she began to reminisce about her journey home after her encounter with Red X. It had been very hard to teleport her teammates, the T-Car, and herself back to the tower. This task was usually very simple, but she never had to do it after a tough battle before.

She gently rubbed the back of her head where it had connected with the warehouse wall just as she was pinned. Raven then took the moment to consider what X had said just before he'd knocked her out with a blow to the neck._ "You know…you look cute when you're angry. It's a real shame that you're a Titan, 'cause if you weren't… we would **definitely **be hooking up."_ Had he really meant that? Raven just couldn't see herself with a guy after what Malchoir did to her…

She sighed as she let her head rest upon her arm as her elbow remained propped up on the edge of Cyborg's bed. He always had been like a big brother to her, and though she'd never admit it…she was thankful.

Cyborg stirred slightly at the sound of Raven's breath and began to open his human eye.

"Raven?" He asked hoarsely.

Raven immediately took her arm down and turned to face her fellow comrade. She smiled inwardly and grabbed the nearby cup of water. "About time you got up Cyborg, I _did_ have some _cold_ water for you…but since you took so long napping; it got warm." She said as she handed him the cup. Cyborg grinned and took a drink from the glass.

"Even after battle that sarcasm of yours is still intact." He said as he finished off the water remaining in the glass and continued, "I guess I should get to work on the others." Raven nodded and went to get a cup of tea for herself from the kitchen.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

As she began to pour the water from the steaming kettle, the phone began to ring. Raven was just about to walk away when Cyborg asked her to pick it up since he was running the diagnostics. She placed her cup on the nearby table and picked up the phone. "Titan's Tower."

"Hello? Raven?"

"Depends." Raven said. "Who wants to know?"

The speaker cleared his throat and replied, "Garrett. Garrett Blackmann."

Raven plastered a questionable look upon her face before saying, "What do you want?" As Raven awaited a response, she tried to see who was on the other side of the phone by sending her soul-self through the telephone cord. She was surprised when her soul-self wasn't aloud entrance. This made her a bit suspicious and she proceeded with the conversation cautiously.

"I wanted to know if I could meet you somewhere tonight. Y'know, by the old café er somethin'." Garrett said calmly.

Raven debated on whether or not to go see if this person was friend or foe; or even if she should go at all. She decided that with her team in its current condition, a new enemy was the last thing it needed… "I'll be there at seven."

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey folks! I'd like to thank ya'll for the reviews that you've sent me, and tell you that the next chapter WILL be at least 7 paragraphs longer than this one. Otherwise I would've done it on this chappie but as you can see…it's another cliffy as one of my reviewers said. I'll update again just as soon as I can.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

All Disclaimers apply

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Raven latched the buckle on her belt as she finished slipping on her jeans. She was to meet with Garrett tonight and figured she'd cause less suspicion if she dressed like an actual civilian. She walked over to her full-length mirror and surveyed herself as she slowly spun around. _'Not bad for a Goth' _She thought to herself. She'd dressed herself in a black long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and the usual belt. It wasn't quite her uniform, but she figured that this was just about as close as she could get.

Just as she was about to open her door, Robin knocked. "Raven? You in there?"

She sighed and opened the door just enough to see through the crack. "Obviously." She decided that she'd prefer to keep her teammates clueless for as long as possible about her little get-together with Garrett.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks on behalf of the team for bringin' us back to the tower after the battle. Cyborg says that it took a lot of energy for you to teleport us all back in one trip."

Raven's eyes widened slightly as she began to think, _'How did he know? Was he awake when I teleported back?' _Raven's heart began to beat faster as she continued, _'Did he see me with X?'_

Raven's thought pattern was cut short when Robin continued as he saw her try to let her head rest against the door only to pull back with a pain-stricken face, "He also said that you might've hit your head."

Raven pulled her head further away from the door and looked past Robin; into the hallway. _'He must've been awake'_ Raven deducted. _'That's the only way he could've known.' _

Robin noticed how anxious Raven seemed and asked, "You okay Raven? You look a bit nervous. Anything you'd like to talk about?"

Raven shook her head and told Robin that she had to go meet someone at the café and teleported herself to the tower entrance. She then leisurely walked around the corner of the tower to the Titan's garage. After she typed in the access code, the garage began to lift; revealing a number of vehicles. Among them were Robin's motorcycle, the T-Car, the T-ship, and a black sports car. This was Raven's car. She grinned as she opened the door to the car and sat behind the wheel. She then put the car in gear and drove towards the back of the garage. Just as she was about to the touch, the wall slipped upward to reveal a passageway that lead to the city. Raven sped up considerably as she raced down the strip of pavement.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Robin paced in his room quietly as he debated on what she had to attend to _so_ suddenly that she couldn't finish the conversation. He stopped suddenly as realization hit him. It was a guy. She was going to meet a guy! Memories of the past conversations with Cyborg and the others came flooding back to him as the truth continued to unfold. No, this wasn't just a boy. Raven wouldn't go meet boys. She was going to meet a villain; going to walk into a trap. He raced out of the room and into the garage, barely taking enough time to say hello and goodbye to Beastboy and Starfire.

He hopped on his motorcycle and fired up the engine. Just as he began to approach the back wall, he noticed that Raven's car was gone. He then focused his attention back to the path ahead of him and sped away into the tunnel. He just hoped he wasn't too late…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait for the update, but school's _really_ been getting in the way of typing this week. ( Thankfully though, I was inspired for some unknown reason and made this chappie extra long just for you! Enjoy!

All Disclaimers apply.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The bell hanging on the café door rung as Raven walked in. She quietly took a seat in one of the back booths so that she could see everyone in the café. The seats were surprisingly comfortable—for leather anyway. The shop had a dark look to it as the navy blue walls almost sunk into the black tiled floor. The forest green lights only enhanced the effect with the help of the dark purple seats and tables. The employees had a sort of maroon-looking wardrobe.

_'This guy's really done his "homework"' _Raven thought as she continued to survey her surroundings.

She had just finished ordering her tea as a striking male about her age walked in the café. He was dressed in a dark red shirt that allowed his toned body to temptingly show through. He had a black leather jacket on top that went down about two inches below the end of his shirt, which was carefully tucked in his khaki pants. He was wearing black shoes that were almost made in visible when on top of the floor. He had a tanned face that had two to three inch long, spiked brown hair with little blonde streaks in it, resting on top. He had slate-blue eyes with small green specks in them.

All the girls in the café gawked as he walked by, carefully looking at each occupant. He paused momentarily to smile as he spotted Raven in the far corner. He approached the table and silently took a seat across from Raven. She looked up at him and stated, "You must be Garrett."

The man nodded and extended his hand for Raven to shake. She was a bit hesitant at first, but eventually took it. As they parted he asked, "How are you tonight Raven? Fine I hope."

Raven nodded and got to the matter at hand, only slightly fazed by his charming good looks. "Why exactly did you want to talk about?"

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Raven, Raven, Raven…You think I'm going to end up as your newest enemy don't you? Well you've nothing to worry about; I'm not looking to harm you or your friends. I simply called you here to chat and have dinner perhaps. You can relax." Garrett said kindly as he rid himself of his jacket.

Raven starred at him, somewhat perplexed as he ordered a cup of coke. He looked to be about seventeen—only a year older than her and only three inches taller than her. He let his elbows rest on the table as he leaned forward slightly. "Why exactly would you want to go on a date with me?" She said—reading his mind.

He looked somewhat stunned at first, but relaxed as he remembered she was a telepath. "Guess I just found you and your personality attractive." Garrett said as he grinned sheepishly.

Raven smiled inwardly and decided that getting to know this guy might not be so bad. And besides, if he _was_ a villain, she was more than capable of handling herself.

The waiter approached the table with a cup in each hand. She set the tea down if front of Raven and the coke in front of Garrett. "Can I get you anything else?"

Garrett glanced at Raven and decided that she'd decided that it would be okay to proceed with the date. "I'll have some pasta with a small bowl of salad please." He admired the way Raven's outfit looked on her as he waited for Raven to order her dinner.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Garrett placed the tip on the table as he followed Raven out of the booth. He held the door open for her as she exited the café. Once outside, he put his jacket back on and asked, "Was your dinner satisfactory?"

Raven nodded and began to walk toward the parking lot—rubbing her arms along the way. Garrett smiled as he saw his chance to make an even better impression on her. He took his jacket off again and gingerly draped it over her shoulders. Raven stopped and looked up at Garrett, as if questioning his motives. He shrugged and replied, "You looked cold."

Raven let one of her rare "true" smiles flash as she thanked him for his hospitality. Garrett assured her that it wasn't a problem and proceeded to walk with her to the parking lot. They slowly approached Raven's car and Raven began to hand Garrett his coat. Garrett shook his head, "No, I insist that you keep it—for the sake of a first date."

Raven was stubborn though and refused to take it. But again…Garrett insisted. Raven sighed and finally took the coat back. Garrett smiled and opened the door to Raven's car as she unlocked it. Raven carefully maneuvered around him and sat in the driver's seat. She put her key in the ignition and turned it. Nothing. Raven tried again and had the same results. She sighed and got out as Garrett walked around to the front of the car while rolling up his sleeves.

"I wonder what's wrong." Raven said as she stood beside Garrett as he opened the hood to the car.

Smoke poured out of the now open car and into the faces of bystanders. Garrett impatiently waved his hand to clear the smoke as he put the prop in.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Robin cringed as Cyborg roughly put a bandage around the cut on his arm. Beastboy and Starfire had already been attended to. "Ow! Cyborg take it easy!" Robin grunted as Cyborg continued to wrap him.

"Hey, you wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't been so reckless and just charged Dr. Light!" Cyborg retorted as he finished the job. "And why hadn't you told us that Raven left? I think that would be something her _team_ may want to know, not _just_ her leader!"

Robin tore his arm away from his friend and got up from the hospital bed to face Cyborg. "I was about to go get her when the alarm on the communicator went off! I thought she would've come when hers went off so I just left her alone!"

Cyborg took a deep breath and calmed himself down when Starfire and Beastboy began to stir. "Look man, we all know that Raven can handle herself. Let's just let her come home when she's ready okay? Maybe she just needed some time to think." Cyborg reasoned.

Robin gritted his teeth slightly and motioned for Cyborg and himself to go out into the hall. "When we were talking before she left, she said that she had to go meet someone at the local café. How could she think if she was with someone else—a guy for that matter?"

"How would you know it was a guy? Maybe she just said that so that you'd let her go! You know…you worry too much Robin. Raven's a big girl and is perfectly capable of handling herself. You can relax." Cyborg assured.


	5. Chapter 5

I would've updated sooner this week but I had All-Region to go to in Band. But then again, I did manage to get 14th out of 34. (It makes me utterly happy.)

Therefore, I have an extra, extra long chappie for you all today! Enjoy and review!

All Disclaimers apply.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Garrett had a quizzical look plastered upon his face, as he looked the car's engine over with the black light emitting from Raven's hand being his light source. He sighed as he put the hood of the car back to its original position.

"Did you find out what was wrong?" Raven asked as she let her dark powers slip from sight.

Garrett shook his head and answered, "If there's anything wrong, it's not visible to the human eye."

Raven nodded and crossed her hands over her chest as she leaned back onto the hood of her car. Garrett stood where he was and smirked as an idea came to him.

"Well, seeing that you're ride-less now, I'll just have to take you back to the tower." Garrett said as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

Raven looked at him and pointed out, "I can teleport back you know. After all, I _am_ capable of telekinesis."

Garrett's smile faded as he made sense of the matter. He smiled once more as he prompted, "For a first date's sake?"

The outer edges of Raven's lip turned upward as she found him to be quite persuasive. With a tad of sarcasm she added, "Now where have I heard that phrase before?"

Garrett grinned and replied, "When I gave you my jacket. C'mon, think of it as equal trade. _I_ give _you_ my jacket so you can keep warm, and _you_ let _me_ drive you home so I can be happy."

Raven laughed softly and agreed to let him drive her home.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

As they made their journey back across the parking lot, Raven began to have second thoughts. Garrett took his keys back out and pointed them towards a jet black motorcycle with a red X spread across the back side panel, that looked strangely like a certain thief's logo.

Raven shook her head as she stopped in front of the motorcycle along with Garrett. "There's no way I'm riding _that_ back to the tower."

Garrett laughed and reasoned, "C'mon Raven, it'll be fun." He then placed his hand over his heart in a sort of mocking way and pledged, "I swear I won't go over the speed limits."

Raven looked at him grimly as he offered her the extra helmet. _'Curse his good looks and charm'_ Raven thought as she took the helmet and put it on. Garrett got on and patted the space behind him. Raven got on and put her hands on his shoulders. Garrett smiled as he revved the engine with crossed fingers…

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The bike swerved through evening traffic at high speeds as if on a video game. Raven's grip tightened as she switched positions from having her hands on his shoulders, to having them around his waist. Garrett glanced over his shoulder and laughed.

"I thought you said you weren't going to go over the speed limit!" Raven hollered over the roar of the air rushing past them and the engine's growl.

Garrett replied with equal volume, "How can I stay legal if there aren't any signs telling me how fast to go?"

Raven rolled her eyes as she went over the path they took to get on the highway. Not a single road had a sign on it that told you the speed limit.

Garrett continued to swerve through traffic until he suddenly changed lanes and turned off the road with many people honking their car horns at him. He slowed some but not much as he turned sharply onto the street that led to the tunnel in which the Titans had access to the city when going in a vehicle. He came to a stop and waited as Raven caught her breath and typed in the access code. Before hitting the enter key, she sternly looked at Garrett as if to say, _'You go over sixty mph, and I'll send you back to the city with a sore head.' _Garrett rolled his eyes and revved the engine again.

With a tad of hesitation, Raven hit the enter key and the door began to open. Garrett slowly rolled in and continued at that speed for another meter before glancing back with a devilish look in his eyes. Raven was just about to hold the tires in place with her powers when the bike suddenly jolted forward as it sped away at 100 mph. Raven reestablished her grip and shut her eyes tightly as they began to reach 150.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Garrett slowed considerably as they neared the end of the tunnel. He stopped once more as Raven entered the next security code. She looked at Garrett once again, this time he knew she was serious about her threat. He raised his hands as if surrendering as the gate lifted and they entered the garage. He pulled out of the open garage door, past the T-Car and Robin's R-Cycle, as his tires connected with the grass on the front of the island.

He put the kickstand down as he stopped the bike at the front door. He pulled off his helmet and helped Raven off the bike, even though she was just fine doing it by herself.

"So, did you have a good time tonight m'lady?" Garrett asked as he took the keys out of the ignition.

Raven took off her helmet and began to walk towards the door, ignoring him completely.

Garrett's bouncy attitude faded as he jogged to catch up with her and said, "Aw c'mon, it wasn't _that_ bad was it?"

Raven sighed and stopped. _'I did have a good time with him.'_

Reluctantly, she nodded. Garrett smiled and offered her his arm. She took it and continued to walk with him to the door. Once there, Garrett turned to face her and asked, "D'you think we could do this again sometime?"

Raven nodded, much to Garrett's surprise and thanked him for the evening. Garrett smiled and said, "I'll take that as a yes?"

Raven reached out to knock on the door and turned back toward Garrett to hand him the helmet as she nodded. He gently grasped her wrists in a fashion that told her that she was to keep the helmet as well. She shook her head and began to insist that he take the helmet since she'd already taken the jacket when Garrett suddenly stooped down and captured her lips with his, gingerly cupping the side of her face.

Raven was shocked when she didn't try to resist, but rather, leaned into him and let her free hand rest against his firm chest, while her hand with the helmet, remained within his grip. Her eyes closed and she began to relax. The two of them stayed in that position until they had to come up for air. Garrett smiled at Raven and pulled a blue rose from the outside pocket of his jacket that remained on Raven. She smiled and gratefully took it without trying to give it back. He slowly stepped away and waved at her as he started up his motorcycle again, and went back to the tunnel.

Raven was slightly startled when Cyborg opened the door. He looked down at he rose in her hand and smiled. He didn't even have to ask. Raven was thankful for his brotherly understanding and went inside the tower.

Cyborg asked, "So, Garrett wasn't a villain after all?"

Raven nodded while smiling. She could still smell his sweetly scented cologne.

"We're havin' pie, y'want any?" Cyborg said as he led her into the living room.

"No thanks, " she said as she walked towards her room.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

As she reached her door, Robin saw her and hurriedly said, "Raven! Wait up!"

Raven stopped, mid way into her room and stepped back out into the hall. Robin stopped in front of her and asked, "Where were you and why didn't you answer you communicator when the alarm sounded?"

Raven's mood became somewhat less happy as she replied, "I was at the café, like I told you I would be before I left, and I left my communicator here."

Robin gritted his teeth and thought, _'How could she take this so lightly? It's our jobs as the Teen Titans to protect the city, which means having our communicators with us at all times, so that we have some way to contact one another! _"How could you just _leave_ it here?" He seethed.

Raven was loosing her patience with her leader and retorted, "I didn't think I'd need it! We'd just beaten Red X _yesterday_ and usually villains don't attack the _next day_! And _besides_, I _do _have a life _outside _of the tower!"

Robin was ready to take on _Slade_ because he was so angry. "You should've taken it anyway! It's our _job_ to protect the city! And we _need_ to have some sort of communication if one of us is going to check up on new villains by themselves!"

"How do you know it was a villain? Maybe I just went to meet a friend! Why do _you_ care _so much_ about what I'm doing in my spare time?" She questioned.

"Why do _you _take your job so lightly?"

"Who said I did? I just went to meet someone at the café. I didn't think it would take very long!"

The two of them were yelling by now and had been brought to the attention of the resident big brother. "Cut it out you two! All this screaming is getting you nowhere. I'm sure Raven had good intentions for her little get together with her friend. You just need to chill Robin. I had tabs on her the whole time. That's why she didn't take her communicator. You need to get the facts before storming in on her and screaming your lungs out." Cyborg protested as he winked at Raven after saying that he had tabs on her.

Raven smiled inwardly and went into her room after mouthing the words "Thank you" to Cyborg as Robin stormed off in the other direction.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm _extremely_ happy with the reviews! I may turn this chappie into a 2000-word entry!

Thanks a bundle! Btw, I'll probably update again on Wednesday or Thursday because of my break this week.

All disclaimers apply

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Raven sighed as she flopped down on her bed. "What a night." Raven whispered to herself as she turned over onto her back. After checking her clock, she staggered up and got into her pajamas. They consisted of a black camisole and slate blue shorts. She then climbed into bed and pulled the covers over herself as she closed her eyes. She smiled, as she knew who she'd dream about…

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Morning light peaked through the small crack in the curtains, illuminating the bedroom. Raven's eyes opened slowly as she sat up in her bed. She yawned quietly and stretched. As she looked around her dimly lit bedroom, she was surprised to see a white rose next to her blue one on the dresser. She looked around quickly for any intruders while slowly getting out from underneath the covers. Once convinced that the room was secure, she turned her attention back to the rose. "How did this get here?" She pondered. As she lifted it from its previous spot, a small letter fell to the floor. She bent down and picked it up as she placed the rose back on the dresser. She opened the letter and almost fell over at what it read.

_Dear Raven,_

_You may take this as a surprise for the time being, but I've had you on my mind for quite a while. Are you wondering where the rose came from? Well, if you guessed me, you guessed right. I snuck into your room last night while you were sleeping and put it on the dresser. You must've been up late, usually when I try to do this; you wake up and go to close your window. You really should consider locking that thing. You never know when a lovesick thief such as myself could sneak in. But then again, if you did that, I couldn't come visit my Dark Angel anymore now could I? You may not understand now, but you will eventually._

_Red X_

Raven's train of thought was interrupted suddenly when the tower alarm sounded. Raven jumped slightly and turned to look at the letter once more. She'd have to deal with this later.

Robin's voiced boomed on the intercom as he shouted, "Titans, trouble! Report to the lobby now!"

Raven dashed out of her bedroom in her pajamas as she put the letter back on the dresser. Once in the main room, she was greeted with curious eyes as she came to a halt. They seemed to be wanting to know what she was still doing in her pajamas. She glared at them, letting them know that she'd just gotten out of bed when Robin called. They all turned back around, reluctantly, as Robin began the briefing.

"There's been a reported bank robbery in the square. The police said that they found explosive dust near the safe's locks. They want us to come investigate and see if we can track down the criminal. They say that there's been a string of these and that they would've called us sooner, but they didn't think it was that bad. Recent correspondence says that the thief may have a hostage. Titans—"

Robin's speech was interrupted as Raven asked, "Since the guy's probably a block or so away by now, it wouldn't hurt if I came _after_ I got dressed. You guys could go on ahead without me and I'll meet you at the bank."

Robin shook his head and said, "No time Raven, we've got to get to him as soon as possible to assure that the hostage isn't hurt. You'll just have to go as you are." With that he hurried towards the garage where the rest of the Titans were already loading up into the T-car.

Raven frowned before jogging to get in the T-car before it drove off. Once in the car, Raven buckled her seatbelt as the car sped out of the garage and onto the road. Raven turned her head as she heard snickering.

"Nice pajamas Rae!" Beastboy croaked as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"What is wrong with Friend Raven's night garments Friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked as she surveyed Raven's wardrobe.

Raven glared at Beastboy while replying, "Nothing Star. It's just that, he just thinks that everyone should be wearing _Superman underwear_."

Beastboy immediately shut up as he caught wind of Raven's last remark. "I do not!" He protested.

"I never said you did, but thanks for the info Beastboy." Raven smirked as she watched Beastboy's face get even redder.

Cyborg hushed the both of them as he answered his arm communicator. "Cy here. Yeah. Yeah. What! Alright, we'll meet 'ya there." Cyborg shut off his communicator and turned sharply, causing all the other occupants to slide to the left.

Raven braced herself with her arm as Starfire and Beastboy were pushed against her. When the car straightened, Raven turned to Cyborg and asked, "What happened?"

Cyborg turned again and answered, "Robin said he got a lock on the thief and that he's gonna go on ahead and follow him. He said he'd go back to he bank if he lost his trial or needed backup."

Raven nodded curtly and leaned back into the leather seats of the car.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Robin called again a few minutes later and told the team to meet him at the bank. When they arrived, Robin gruffly got off his bike and walked towards the T-car. As they stepped out, whistles and hoots were heard as Raven cautiously stepped out after her teammates. She placed her hand on the opposite elbow and went to the other side of the T-car. This was the side that was empty—for the most part.

One of the onlookers shouted, "Hey Goth girl, how's about you and me go on a date sometime?" Another one hollered, "Lookin' good girl! You should dress like this more often!"

Raven longed for her cloak as she crossed her arms over her chest and did her best to go unnoticed. Robin ignored the compliments towards Raven and stated, "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, I found out that the thief never had a hostage. Bad news is, I found out who the thief is."

Beastboy looked at Robin questionably and pondered, "How is that bad news? I thought we _wanted_ to know who the bad dude was."

Robin nodded and said, "We did, but now I almost wish we hadn't been so eager."

"Why must we not have been eager Friend Robin?" Starfire asked innocently.

Robin looked grim and mumbled something that only the Titans could hear.

Starfire gasped while Cyborg and Beastboy stared at each other before Cyborg protested, "Surely you must've mistook him for someone else. We _just_ faced him two days ago! Villains usually don't attack till—" Cyborg was suddenly cut off by a large explosion behind him.

The blast threw the teens forward and onto the pavement a few meters away. Raven grimaced as she clutched her bleeding arm. A long gash ran from her forearm to her shoulder. She guessed a chunk of broken glass had run across it in the explosion.

Raven staggered up as she looked around for her friends in the smoke. She heard one of the others call her name as she stumbled towards the sound. After taking a few steps, her hand connected with a firm object that felt very familiar for some reason. Within seconds of thought, she realized that she was being pulled towards it by the owner's hand. She struggled against it, but it was quite strong. She was helpless as her good arm was forced behind her back, leaving her bleeding arm exposed to the ashes. The perpetrator made sure that she wasn't able to kick out as they took a sharp object to her throat…

Raven grunted as she was roughly pushed forward, and into the sunlight. Her arm stung as the ashes settled in the cut.

Her friends stood angrily as the two emerged from the cloud of smog. Robin grit his teeth as he watched the two walk towards them. Cyborg was ready to kill the villain when he saw Raven's arm, Beastboy morphed into a gorilla as he prepared to charge and Starfire's hands glowed eerily as she began to float. But the thing that made Robin's blood boil was when the man leaned down and whispered something in Raven's ear. Her face twisted in disgust as she struggled to get free. The thief only moved the knife closer to her neck as he took a tighter grip on her arm. Raven's face contorted with pain as he twisted her arm more.

"Let her go X!" Robin shouted as he took out several Bird-a-rang.

Red X laughed as he taunted, "Why would I let her go? Just because you said so? Please… If you want her back, why don't you come and take her? Oh, that's right, you won't take her back because you're worried she'll get hurt. You need to learn to take chances Kid. It's the only way things can be accomplished. I'll just keep her with me and go rob a few more banks before I let her go." He smirked as he watched Robin take a small step forward.

"Let her go X!" Robin demanded once more as he took another step towards the two.

X shook his head mockingly and stated, "You're such a coward Robin. In fact, the only one on this entire _team _who's worthy of my time is Raven."

Robin snapped. He charged forward and carefully swiped at the thief. Raven did her best to avoid the potential hits while in X's grasp. X swiftly kicked Robin in the gut and ran threw a large net over the remaining Titans as he turned Raven towards him. He put the knife away and lifted his mask just above his lips and softly kissed Raven on the lips as he stealthily tucked a black rose behind her ear.

Raven's eyes bulged as she was pulled into him—into the exact same position she was in when she kissed Garrett. Her mind screamed for her to push him away, but instead, she let the familiarity keep her there.

Finally, he parted and pulled his mask back over his lips. As Robin began to recover, he saluted and said, "See you soon my _Dark Angel_." With that, he vanished and Raven was left to face the wrath of her leader, her teammates, and her own mind.

'_My Dark Angel? Garrett called me that once during our date last night…could it be—No. It's just a coincidence that X called me by that.'_ Raven thought to herself as she touched the rose that lay tucked away safely behind her ear. Her thoughts were abruptly cut short when as Robin roughly took her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"What was that all about!" Robin shouted asthe rest of the team got out of the net Red X had thrown on them.

"What was what?" Raven asked as she brushed Robin's hand off of her exposed shoulder.

"Red X and you _kissing_ that's what! Are you having an affair with the enemy? What's going on Raven!" Robin bellowed as he put away his gear and spread his arms out in a fashion that showed utter frustration with the teen before him.

Raven didn't answer, but instead, she glared and turned briskly to begin walking back towards the tower. Robin was just about to continue his rant and go after her, when Cyborg laid a heavy hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Robin scoffed and marched towards his motorcycle. He intended to _finish_ his conversation with Raven just as soon as she entered the tower.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I did it! My first 2000-word chapter! Huzzah! Please Review on this one!


	7. Chapter 7

Shank you very much for the reviews! As one reviewer said, "Writing these 2000-Word chapters makes it worth the week-long wait"—okay, so those weren't the exact words but…I'll try to keep my chapters to at least 2000 words from now on.

All Disclaimer apply

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples as she collapsed into the soft chair in the lobby. _'Why couldn't he have just let me get dressed before leaving? It would've taken just two minutes—three tops. But no, he had to be all "Heroic" and go just as soon as possible.'_ Raven groaned as she reminisced about the events that happened on the way _back_ to the tower. Why couldn't she have just _teleported_? Oh, that's right, Red X had stuck some kind of device on the rose in her ear, and she wasn't able to teleport until she heard it beeping; and took it out. She grumbled something as she got up from the chair to change in her room when the front door to the tower burst open.

Robin stormed in and paused when he saw Raven leaving—trying to go unnoticed. "Raven!" He barked.

She sighed and turned around. "_What?_" She didn't need this right now. She still had to change, put the rose away, and tend to her bleeding arm.

"What's going on with you and Red X?"

"How would _I_ know what's going on?" She was so mixed up right now. First Garrett—okay, so maybe she enjoyed their kiss—and now Red X! What in the world was going on?

"I'll tell you why you should know—because you kissed him that's—"

Robin's speech was cut short when Raven protested, "Lets get this straight Boy Blunder, _I_ didn't kiss _him_, _he _kissed _me_! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to take care of bleeding arm."

Robin was about to start again when realization hit him. She was hurt? He sighed and sat down in Raven's chair as he rubbed the back of his neck. He'd been so blind in his rage that he'd failed to notice his teammates. He figured he'd go apologize after he took a shower. He stood and walked towards his room as he examined the damage to his clothing.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Raven cringed as she washed the soot from her cut and wrapped the bandages around it. It was a good thing she had done this before she changed. Her cloak and the sleeves of her leotard would've made this task very difficult. She jumped slightly when the tower's bell rang and went to answer it since she knew Robin would be in the shower by now.

Raven sighed as she reached for the doorknob. _'Whoever's here better have a good reason.'_ Raven thought as she turned the fixture. She cocked an eyebrow when the door opened to reveal no one. She cautiously stepped out and looked around for the ringer. She gasped when someone grabbed her around the waist from behind, and lifted her up placed her on their shoulders. She had her powers at the ready when she looked down to see…Garrett grinning up at her. She swatted at his head in a disciplinal manner when he laughed.

He finally set her down and smiled when she said, "Garrett you better have a good reason to be here."

"Alright then," He said as he continued, "But you have to close your eyes."

She looked at him strangely before following through. He carefully placed something in her hands and told her to open her eyes. She gasped and hugged him affectionately as she continued to examine the gift. It was a bouquet of roses. There were two of each color rose, which came to be twelve total roses.

He continued to grin and asked, "So, do you like 'em?" She nodded. "Good," He said and went on to put his arms around her waist and place his head on her shoulder as they stood, looking out on the bay.

"So, how exactly did you get to the island?" She asked as she leaned back into him.

He took in her scent and replied, "The same way I did last time…through the tunnel."

She laughed and let the matter slide for the time being. _'Why am I so familiar with him? It's like I've known him for a while. But, we just met yesterday…'_ Raven shook her head and decided to enjoy the moment.

"So I was thinking to myself today, that I'd like to go on another date with you. What do think? Yes, no?" Garrett asked as he grinned and picked her up again.

Raven smirked and replied, "Well I can't get go on a date with you in my pajamas now can I? And I can't change if I can't get down."

Garrett looked innocent and asked, "What's wrong with your P-Js? I think they make you look cute."

Raven laughed and said, "Garrett, put me down."

Now it was Garrett's turn to smirk as he protested, "What if I don't want to? What if I just want to kidnap you, and take you to the restaurant, and treat you to dinner before taking you to the beach?"

Raven smiled, "You can't kidnap a Titan. My teammates would be on your case as soon as they noticed I was missing."

Garrett began to walk towards the tunnel, as he taunted, "What if I put a dummy in your place at the dinner table, then they wouldn't know you were gone and I could carry out my evil plans."

Raven looked down at him and pondered, "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

Garrett grinned as he stated sarcastically, "Whatever gave you that idea?" With that, he started to run around in circles just to scare her.

She gasped and ordered, "Garrett, put me down!"

He grinned and dipped forward. "Whatever you say!" Just as she thought she would hit the ground, Garrett scooped her up in his arms. "C'mon, you didn't honestly think I'd let you fall did you?" She smiled at him and hung on to his neck as he planted a soft kiss on the gem on her forehead. "So, yes or no?" He asked as he gently set her back down.

She nodded and said, "Come get me at seven."

He feigned sadness as she walked back up to the tower's door, bouquet in hand. "What? No thank you-kiss?"

She turned around and began to walk towards him. "Boys, they're so helpless. It's a good thing women were put on this Earth. I just don't see how you'd get along without us." She said with a smile as she stopped in front of Garrett.

He pouted and reasoned, "Okay, I get two now. One for the flowers, and one for the insult."

Raven rolled her eyes and stood on her toes so she could kiss him on the cheek. When finished, Garrett protested, "Hey! That's cheatin'!" She shrugged and began to walk back towards the tower when Garrett threatened, "Come do it right or I'll just have to get those kisses myself!"

Raven squealed when Garrett ran up to her and scooped her up again. He slung her over his shoulder and taunted, "I won't set you free until I get those kisses!" After about three minutes, Raven finally relented and Garrett set her down. "So, do you still think men couldn't get along without women?"

Raven sighed and answered, "No."

Garrett smiled. "Good. Now hurry up and kiss me so I can get ready for our date."

Raven shook her head as Garrett leaned down, waiting. He looked at her as if to say, "Don't make me pick you up again." She smiled and closed the gap between them. After a few seconds, they pulled away and Garrett nodded in approval. "Now that that's taken care of, I'll be off."

He smiled and waved as he got back on his motorcycle. Raven watched him salute the T-car as it pulled into the garage. Reality came crashing down hard on Raven as she hurriedly scampered back inside, trying to avoid her teammates questions. Unfortunately, they caught up with her inside the tower.

"Dude, Raven! Who was that guy?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes Friend Raven, who is the man of whom you did the "locking of lips" with?"

Raven was doing her best to take notice of all the questions from Beastboy and Starfire when Cyborg interrupted, "So that was Garrett right?"

Raven nodded and sent a mental "Thank you" to Cyborg as he shut the two of them up by talking about Garrett's bike. Raven was on her way to her room to get ready for the date when she bumped into Robin.

He carefully gripped her by the shoulders and pulled her back into an upright position. Apparently, he'd been standing there during the entire discussion. He looked at her with disbelief and slight anger.

"Why weren't we informed of this _Raven_? How long have the two of you been together?" Robin questioned.

"Two days but I don't see why everyone has a _problem_ with this. I mean, we're just two _average_ people—"

"No Raven, you're not _just_ two average people. For all _we_ know, this _Garrett_ person could be a _spy_ for Slade!" Robin reasoned.

"Garrett's no spy Robin! You need to do some research before you go pointing fingers at my date!" Raven seethed.

"Date?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded and didn't give Robin the chance to further harass her. She briskly walked to her room and phased through the door.

Robin scoffed and went to the gym to blow off some steam.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

About thirty minutes later, Raven emerged from her room. As she entered the lobby, she heard a whistle from Beastboy, which was soon followed by a loud thump and groan as the lamp mysteriously attacked him.

"I don't know what he did to you, but I'm sure he regrets it."

Raven turned towards the door to be greeted by a smirking Garrett. He was clad in a dark blue shirt, which was tucked in behind a black belt. He had black pants, shoes, and a black blazer. His hair was neatly spiked—as always—and he held two tickets to the new restaurant that was built just a few days ago by the beach.

Raven smiled and confirmed, "I bet he does regret what he did to me."

Cyborg smiled at the pair and led them outside. "Y'know Raven, I think you make a cute couple with Garrett. You both match too."

Garrett and Raven looked at each other and smiled. Raven was wearing a dark blue skirt with a black long-sleeve shirt. And, as always, her belt hung loosely around her hips.

Cyborg grinned and went to open the tunnel for them as Garrett climbed on his bike, only to pause when he remembered that Raven was wearing a skirt.

"Uh Cyborg, we may have a problem. You see…Raven's in a skirt, therefore she can't ride my bike." Garrett said as he killed the engine and stepped off.

Cyborg stood there, dumbfounded for a moment before suggesting to take Raven's car. Raven nodded and mentally asked herself why she hadn't thought of it sooner. Cyborg opened the garage and took the cover off of Raven's car. He whistled before saying that the T-car should look like this.

Garrett and Raven laughed before Garrett got behind the wheel. He and Raven waved to Cyborg as the car pulled up to the wall. They waited as Cyborg re-entered the password. As soon as it was up, they sped off.

Cyborg could faintly hear Raven telling Garrett that if he went over the sped limit this time, he'd have to walk to the restaurant. He laughed and went back inside the tower. He knew Garrett wouldn't listen. He could just imagine the two of them speeding through traffic. Raven would be telling Garrett to slow down and Garrett would just grin and say that he heard her ask him to speed up.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hope you enjoyed this one. I think it had a wee bit too much Garrett x Raven fluff, but hey…that's why it's listed as a romance story.


	8. Chapter 8

All Disclaimers apply

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Garrett opened the door to Raven's car and helped her out. After closing the door, he pocketed the keys and led her inside the restaurant. As Raven scoped the area for a table, he accepted menus from a nearby waiter and turned around to lightly tap on Raven's shoulder.

"We have a table on the dock." He said as he pointed towards the door that was being opened by the waiter. Raven smiled and followed Garrett outside.

As they got themselves seated and ordered the meals, Garrett turned to Raven and asked, "So, how's your arm?"

Raven smiled, pleased to know that he'd noticed and not just shrugged it off. "It's seen better days, but it's healing."

Garrett nodded, but got up and went to kneel at Raven's side, motioning for her to let him see the injury. Raven complied by slowly unwrapping the bandages—occasionally wincing—and offered her arm to Garrett. He took it and held it lightly in his hand as he examined the cut. He let out a slightly exasperated sigh and re-wrapped her arm as he took his seat again.

"Did Cyborg check your arm when you got back to the tower?"

Raven shook her head and explained herself as Garrett gave her a peculiar look. "I got back before the others and had a little talk with Robin. I ended up applying the bandages myself, but I couldn't find the disinfectant. I would've used my powers to heal myself, but I can't do it on an open wound as severe as mind was."

"You do realize that it _may_ become _infected_ don't you?" Garrett asked, genuine concern ringing in his voice.

She nodded. "Cyborg usually restocks on medical supplies every other weekend. But because of the recent battle with Red X and other villains along the two week period, all the antidote had been used to heal everyone."

He laughed and playfully warned, "You should take better care of yourself Raven. I wouldn't want you on a death bed." She laughed and he added, "Though, we _should_ stop by my place—after we go to the beach—to get some disinfectant."

Raven nodded and thanked the waiter after they had their food delivered to them.

During the meal, they talked with each other about this and that. Raven told Garrett about some of the calls the Titans had to respond to. Garrett made comments here and there, but decided not to talk about his personal life very much, seeing as he was a thief.

As they finished, Garrett paid the bill and Raven decided that she'd pay for the tip—after all, it was the least she could do. After exiting the restaurant, Raven and Garrett made their way to the beach.

It was growing dark by the time they'd gotten there; most of the tourists had gone home for the night to rest. The moon peaked out from behind small clouds and cast a pale yellow light across the water. Few benches lay soundly on the beach for people to sit on, but by this time of night, they looked like old relics with no one to sit on them. The beach was bare and deprived of life—except for the occasional bird or clump of seaweed.

Raven marveled its beauty as she and Garrett leisurely walked its length. The waves gently crashed against the shoreline, causing a faint roar. Garrett smiled, pleased to see that Raven was enjoying the outing; he'd planned this night perfectly. He knew when the beach looked just right to where it was considered calming and beautiful—not the busy and crowed beach as it was during the daytime.

They night air was cut open as they walked near a newsstand. The man had the television on the news. The broadcaster was a brown-headed woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties.

An explosion sounded in the background of the film as the reporter flinched while she stated, "We're coming to you live from the streets as the well-known group of heroes—the Teen Titans—try to track down the suspect of a recent bank robbery. Unfortunately for them, they were delayed by this sudden car bomb. The culprit is unknown as of now, but if you look closely, you can see someone emerging from the smoke."

The camera zoomed in here and focused on the emerging form. The reporter gasped and began to speak again as the figure became clear. "It seems that Teen Titan, Raven, has been taken hostage by the infamous _Red X_. She appears to have been brutally cut on the arm. She's being held with a knife at the throat—" She cut herself short and pointed at the two while the camera zoomed in further.

"Wait, it seems that the thief is whispering something in her ear…" She continued to babble on, making comments on the Titan's responses to the upholding of their friend until she ran in front of the camera man, telling him to hurry up and reposition so that a better shot could be taken. Once in position, she told the man to zoom in on the action and get a good shot of how close Robin kept coming to slicing Raven. The reporter inputted a comment that caused Robin to momentarily glance her way, leaving him open to the kick he received from Red X.

The two of them moved again when X took off the bottom half of his mask. They zoomed in just in time to get a good shot of the two sharing a kiss, and then zoomed out again as Robin recovered. The reporter motioned for the camera man to zoom out and focus on her as she said, "Well folks, it looks like the Titan, Raven, will have a lot of explaining to do to her team. Is she a spy for Red X? Does she love him, or is this all one big misunderstanding? Either way, this relationship is assured to bring chaos into the team. Stacie Whitman here, signing off. Back to you Chuck."

The television changed scenes and became centered on the anchor. "I sure do hope that girl knows what she's getting in to. This new relationship could mean disaster for the Tee—"

He was cut short when the man in the newsstand turned the device off and placed the remote on the front counter. He grasped his coffee cup and began to drink from it when he saw Raven take hold of Garrett's arm and quickly lead him away. He almost spat it out, but he managed to refrain from doing so. He did a double take and quickly turned around to fumble through his many newspapers. He grinned mischievously when he found the telephone. He dialed the number to the news station and told them that he had another front page story about Raven…

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Garrett chuckled when Raven stopped pulling on his arm and teased, "What's the matter Raven? You're not scared of the newspaper man are you?"

Raven glared at him and continued to walk at a brisk pace. He smiled and caught up with her. He slung his arm across her shoulders when she finally slowed down. He apologized and promised to stop by the flower shop on the way to his house to buy her a bouquet of her favorite type of flowers. She nodded and smiled.

While they continued to talk, they were completely oblivious to the cameraman and reporter who'd just arrived on scene. They'd positioned themselves behind a nearby bush, making sure to stay _just_ out of Raven's telepathic range in which she could detect auras.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Garrett began to feel like he was being watched, but ignored the feeling as he asked Raven if she could sense any auras near their position. She shook her head and looked about. After a brief scan, they continued their walk down the beach. They were nearing the end when Garrett kissed Raven's forehead. She smiled and out-matched him by standing on her toes to lock lips with him. He grinned and leaned over to make it a bit easier for her. They parted and walked across the street to the flower shop.

The news personnel, silently followed them and continued to record as Garrett paid the shopkeeper and handed Raven the flowers. They headed for the door just as the crew darted to their van. They grinned wildly and drove away before Garrett and Raven could see or hear them leaving.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Garrett left the keys in the car and told Raven that he'd only be a second. He hurdled over the steps and slipped inside the door. He mentally cursed himself for not cleaning up before he left as he looked upon the scattered loot and plans on the floor. At this time, it also dawned on him that he'd need to move all of the loot to his safe in the graveyard when he got home. He grimaced and maneuvered through the piles of valuables and opened the cupboards to reveal a series of medicines, antidotes, and medical wraps. He quickly scanned the labels on the bottles and grasped the one that Raven would need.

Bottle in hand, he sped out the door—almost tripping over a glass trophy. Once outside, he turned and locked the door. He clambered into the car and handed Raven the antidote. She smiled and thanked him as he drove off. He mentally reminded himself to not bring Raven here again while he was still into thievery.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Garrett took the keys out of the car and scurried over to open Raven's door for her—just any gentleman would. Raven nodded in thanks and let Garrett lead her to the front door.

Once there, Raven asked, "Would you like to come in? Since my team knows we're dating, they might as well meet you, I guess."

Garrett shrugged and nodded soon after. They waited patiently before Cyborg answered the door. He smiled and welcomed Garrett inside the tower. Garrett shook hands with Cyborg and turned to see Beastboy and Starfire, racing towards him. He introduced himself and shook hands with the both of them. They smiled and began to bombard him with questions. He looked slightly overwhelmed at first, but quickly adjusted and caught up with them. When finished, they nodded and called Robin into the lobby.

Garrett glanced back at Raven, as if seeking approval to talk to her leader. She nodded slowly and hoped that Robin wouldn't start screaming at them for letting Garrett into the tower. Robin approached the group with a somewhat enjoyable expression, until he looked at Garrett. His eyebrows knitted together in frustration. '_Why did they let him in here? He could be the enemy!'_ Robin decided to resolve the problem by asking the question himself.

"Why is he in here?" He snapped.

The lot of them shrugged and Beastboy answered, "I don't see why it wouldn't be okay…"

"Yes Friend Robin, I too agree with Friend Beastboy. Why could Friend Raven's boyfriend not come into our home?"

Robin grit his teeth and answered, "Because he could be a spy! We can't take the risk of exposing ourselves! We—"

Garrett interrupted Robin and suggested, "Hey, I'm no spy…but I'll leave if you want me to." He stood, fingers interlacing with each other behind his back. His back was straight and stiff as if daring a hammer to come down upon it.

Robin looked surprised at first, but quickly pushed the feeling aside and nodded. He didn't want Garrett in _his_ tower. In fact, he didn't even want him with Raven. _'Who is this guy to think he could date Raven? A Titan for the matter.'_ He perplexed himself slightly as he thought, '_Whoa! What was that all about? I shouldn't care who Raven dates! I'm supposed to have a thing for Starfire! Could I be jealous of him?'_ Robin was given no time to linger on the thought as Garrett grunted and turned towards the door, pausing to kiss Raven goodnight.

Once he was out of the lobby, Raven turned to Robin and glared. "What was _that_ all about? You have _no_ right to treat Garrett so _rudely_!" With that, she teleported to her room, leaving Robin in a ill-tempered mood.

The rest of the team nodded and went back to video games, cars, and rooms—all except for Starfire that is. She floated over to Robin and asked, "Friend Robin, why do you mistreat Friend Raven's friend? Does something trouble your mind?"

In response, he snorted and began to talk with a rather loud voice, only to soften when he saw Starfire withdraw a bit. "I just—he—" He couldn't find the words to describe what he was feeling at the time. He was so confused. Did he really have feelings for Raven? Or was it just an act of mistrust and jealousy? But then arose another question: Why was he jealous? He found himself dumbfounded and somewhat…angry. _'What's going on with me?'_ He decided to further decipher himself in the sanctum of his room. He sighed and shrugged at Starfire.

She seemed to take the answer for the moment, but he knew she'd be at his door later—trying to see if she could help. He turned slowly and walked to his room. When there, he found himself to be tired, and laid down on the soft red sheets of his bed. Lost in thought, he soundly drifted off to sleep—wondering what he would do to apologize. After all, this _was_ the _second_ time he'd insulted Garrett with almost no reason. He shook his head drearily and let his mind be almost completely engulfed with black. _'I'll get her some flowers…'_ He thought, as sleep finally overtook him.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Well say, this is my longest chapter yet! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update, I had to go get my eyes checked on Saturday (Which is when I usually do my typing for the week). The optometrist had to dilate my pupils so that she could see my veins in my eyes with her "reflective lens thingy." She said that I wasn't aloud to read or get on the computer for five to six hours before my eyes were normal again. Therefore, I couldn't get on and type up the next chapter to its normal length. Turns out, I'm near-sighted and have to get glasses. Well there you go, my excuse for the short chapter.

All Disclaimers apply

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Robin yawned as he got up and stretched. He changed out of his uniform from yesterday and pulled on a pair of red mesh gym shorts. He reached for a white T-shirt, but withdrew his hand as he concluded that no one would be up this early except Raven—and she wouldn't come out of her room until later. He picked up a towel and let it hang loosely around his neck as he exited the room.

He strolled down the hall, pausing briefly when in front of Raven's door to contemplate when he would go get the flowers for her. He decided that he'd get them just as soon as he finished training before continuing down the hall to the gym doors. He almost gasped when he saw someone already in the gym.

Raven grunted as she delivered a powerful kick to the suspended punching bag. She followed up with an uppercut, which lead into another series of hand and foot attacks. Robin sauntered over to her and grabbed the punching bag when it swung in his direction. Raven dropped her hands to her knees and bent over slightly to catch her breath. She was still in her pajamas. They again consisted of the camisole and shorts. The sweat glistened on her exposed skin while she retrieved a towel to wipe her face off with.

She didn't even glance at Robin when she asked, "What are you doing up this early?"

He felt as though she was mocking him. She of all people should know that he always got up this early to train! He picked the water bottle up off a nearby chair and tossed it to Raven as he replied, "I came in here to train, but seeing as you're in here…we might as well spar together. Besides, I think you'll need some hand-to-hand combat training."

Raven finally turned to him and replied sarcastically, "You and me spar? I hardly think that's fair. Me, against the Martial Arts Champ himself."

Robin shrugged and looked at Raven with a serious face. Raven's sarcasm faded almost immediately as she sighed. She took a quick drink from her bottle and walked over to the center of the padded gym floor. Robin stalked over to about three yards in front of her and took to a battle stance. Raven took her own pose and waited for Robin to initiate the fight.

Robin gazed upon Raven sternly and said, "No powers or weapons, okay?"

She waved it off with her hand and balanced her feet to about a shoulder's width. Robin smirked and charged Raven, attacking with a swift jab to the side—which Raven dodged. She countered with a roundhouse kick to Robin's face. He stumbled backward and quickly ducked to avoid a left hook from Raven. He delivered a hefty uppercut to Raven's jaw and then bent down to sweep his leg under her feet to knock her off balance. Raven landed with a thump and quickly rolled backwards—onto her feet—and launched towards Robin.

She regained her footing and grabbed Robin by the shoulder and arm to flip him onto his back. Robin, not expecting this kind of advanced combat from Raven, fell to the ground and rolled to the side to avoid a deftly kick from Raven. He cleverly managed to get behind her when she was regaining her balance, and placed her in the same kind of lock that Red X had put her in.

Raven smirked while bringing her free arm's elbow into his face. He grunted and lurched to the side—nearly falling over again. He didn't have time to recover though when Raven caught one of his arms behind his back and placed her middle and index fingers on a pressure point on his neck. He sighed quietly and knew that he'd been beaten. As Raven released him, she smartly slapped him on the head with his towel that'd been carelessly tossed aside when he'd walked in. He quickly turned around to glare at her when she smirked and began to walk towards the door.

He smirked and suddenly charged her, knocking her onto the ground. He pinned her arms to the floor and straddled her middle as he smarted, "Raven, Raven. You should know that you're _never_ to turn your back on the enemy." Raven tried to wiggle free, but only caused the hip where her camisole had shifted to expose her skin, to abrade.

The two of them stayed in that position for a while. Both of them had several bruises and minor scrapes where either of them had been hit. Raven made a last effort to escape when she suddenly swung at Robin after pulling one of her arms free. He caught it in his hand by the wrist just as it neared his face. Heat radiated off the both of their bodies as the sweat glistened on their skin. Robin's bare chest lightly brushed against Raven's wrist as he held it in his hand. He smirked at her and lowered himself so that his face became even with the side of hers. Their skin lightly touched on either of the two's cheeks. Raven could feel Robin's breath down her neck and barely suppressed a shudder.

"You shouldn't let your enemies get the best of you either, even if they're your allies." He breathed.

She replied with a strained grunt as she arched her back to push him further up on her middle so that she could get her leg free. She kneed him in the lower back and used her legs to push against the ground to forcefully send him off of her, then onto the floor.

She glared at him after standing up, then left him to prop himself up on his elbows and watch her walk back to her water bottle and towel. He looked bewildered as he slowly got up and walked over to his towel. He grasped the material between his fingers and jogged after her as she left the gym and headed for her room. When he caught up, she only looked back, glaring, and sped up a bit. He sped up as well and looked at her sternly.

"Raven? What's wrong?" He asked. He'd suspected that she was just sore about losing until she turned her head away from him with a huff. He finally grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so that she was facing him. "_Raven!_ What's wrong?"

She glared at him and retorted, "You should know _better_ than to toy with me like that when I'm involved with Garrett." With that, she stalked off to her room.

He leaned against the nearby wall, placing his palm to his forehead. _'How stupid of me! Why hadn't I remembered? I should've stopped when Raven found the pressure point. What's gotten into me lately? Why do I have such a problem with Garrett? And why did it feel so good to get that close to Raven?'_ He only sighed and began to walk back to his room when he was almost sure of the answer his question. He couldn't _like_ Raven! He was _supposed_ to like _Starfire_. After all, she liked him.

He neared his bedroom door and typed in the password. The door hissed open to reveal a room with several crime files on an overly crowded wooden desk. The once red walls had been covered with newspaper clippings about criminals and his black bed had the sheets pulled back, waiting to be folded. He sighed and trudged to his bed. He pulled the covers back up and neatly placed the maroon pillows on top. He soundlessly went to the open closet and grabbed one of his many uniforms off a hook. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door as he pulled open the shower curtains. He rid himself of his current clothes and stepped into the shower.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Robin slipped into his uniform and walked out of his room. Once in the hall, he went to the elevator to go down to the lobby. When the elevator doors opened, he walked over to the kitchen counter.

Robin picked up the mug of coffee from the coffee maker before he collapsed into the couch in the lobby and grabbed the nearby TV remote. He pushed the power button and began to flick through the channels until he got the news channel.

The brown-headed woman was on again with a report about the date Raven and Garrett were on. She said small tid-bits of information to lead into the next clip before the scene changed to the footage that the crew had gotten last night.

Robin felt jealously and anger grow within him as he watched the video of Garrett and Raven. He didn't want Raven to exposed like this, but he also didn't want Garrett near her. He mashed the power button again and placed his untouched coffee on the table. He was about to exit the room when the alarm sounded. He quickly went to the computer by the TV to see what was wrong. As the other Titans filled into the room, he grit his teeth. It was Red X again.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, it's me. I know, I know… where the heck was I and why haven't I updated in so long? Well, my answer is simple really: I had a tremendous amount of writer's block, had lots of school work (Gosh, why'd 7th grade Pre-Algebra have to be so dang difficult?), procrastinated worse than I've ever procrastinated before, been lazy, and just plain lost interest in my story. Luckily for you folks though, I've somehow made myself feel _so_ guilty that I updated, and as an added bonus; I've improved my writing style some (after being moved to Pre-AP English). So there you have it, my excuse.

**Btw, in case you're interested, this may be the last chapter that I write for a long, long time (again), so if anyone would like to continue the story, rewrite the story, or do otherwise with it, feel free to do so.**

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Robin punched the button that stopped the tower alarm and began to gather information about the location of the crime on the computer. As the other Titans walked in, Robin turned around in the swivel chair he'd moved to earlier, to face them.

"Alright Titans, it seems that Red X has been reported at a recent bank robbery. We've been called in again to take him out, but this time I want no mistakes. Got it?" Robin asked.

The other Titans nodded and went to their respective transportation. Robin went to his R-cycle while the others flew—since the T-car had been blown up recently and Cyborg was still in the process of making a new one. He glanced in Raven's direction as she took off and reminded himself to get Raven something better than flowers when she met his gaze with a glare. He tried to give her an apologetic smile, but she'd taken off already. He put the kickstand to his bike in its place and raced out of the garage.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

When the Titans arrived at the scene, X was not to be found. This frustration of the young heroes was short-lived though as Red X seemed to appear from nowhere and hit Beastboy in the back of his neck, making him groan and collapse. Robin charged the villain with newfound anger and managed to land a few hits on the thief before he transported a few meters away.

Red X engaged Starfire next—trying to distract the Boy Wonder—by viciously grabbing her arm and throwing her into a nearby cubicle. She groaned as she struggled to get up from the small clutter of debris that had surrounded where she'd fallen. Red X grinned cockily and dodged Cyborg's sonic beam that was sent towards him. He abruptly crouched low and swept the half metal man off his feet. He'd no time to gloat though as a starbolt incased with a black aura appeared out of thin air to hit him fully in the chest. As he staggered, he looked around for Raven. He knew that she and Starfire had teamed up to do that, and that he needed to find her first since she posed a bigger threat then the alien princess.

He narrowly avoided a deft slash made by Robin with his bird-a-rang and quickly countered the move when two 'X' shaped knives shot out of the tops of his gloved hands and locked in position to become hand based swords. He swung at Robin fiercely, nicking his shoulder. Before he could land another hit, Cyborg and Starfire began shooting at him. He nimbly weaved through the barrage and shot two gooey X's out of his palms. They both landed with frustrated grunts and struggled to get free before Red X threw an electrocuting device on the goop, causing the entire substance to come alive with sparks. The Titans screeched and fell limp onto the carpet inside the bank.

He about-faced and went into a series of hand-to-hand combat moves with Robin before finally gaining the upper hand. As he slowly forced Robin to go on the defense, Raven saw her chance to thwart the thief and sent a claw of dark energy towards him. Unfortunately, he saw the figure just in time and slowly began to teleport away. Robin's masked eyes widened and he desperately jerked his grappling hook from his belt and aimed it upwards. As he fired, Red X vaporized completely and left Robin in the claw's wake.

Robin's grappling hook proved useless though as he was slammed against the wall; a sickening crunch coming from somewhere near his ribs. He slid down to the floor after the claw dissipated and clutched his side tenderly. Raven gasped and hurried to Robin's side to apologize and check his injuries. But when she was a few feet from him, Red X reappeared and grabbed Raven.

As she spun around to push him away with her powers, he hastily slapped a device on her neck that suddenly made her feel woozy. She stumbled forward and into Red X's arms. She tried to push away, but was getting dizzier by the moment and suddenly had barely any strength to move as she felt the villain's hands grip her shoulders to keep her there.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Meanwhile, Robin was fading in and out of consciousness as he watched the scene unfold before him. Once again, Raven was in the arms of the enemy and he was completely helpless to do anything about it. He winced and doubled over as a white-hot pain suddenly seared through his side again.

Never before had he felt this much pain—not even when he broke his arm while chasing Johnny Rancid. He knew he'd probably broken several ribs. He could feel the tip of a bone peering out of his costume, and the warm blood that was slowly running off the point and onto his fingers. He blinked hard and swayed as he tried to get up. He collapsed onto the carpet again, and darkness consumed him.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Raven took a quick glance in Robin's direction and saw him face down on the carpet with blood gradually pooling at his side. She grit her teeth and turned around again to glare at the criminal. He seemed to be occupied with staring cockily at Robin's form—seemingly oblivious to Raven at the time. With newfound strength, Raven balled her fingers and hurled her fist in the general direction of his mask. To her disbelief and utter annoyance, he caught her wrist before it made impact with his face and grinned smugly as he looked down upon her. She tried to rip her hand from his grasp, but winced as an electric wave began to seemingly pulse out of the device on her neck. Her dizziness and feebleness returned to her quickly and she swayed dramatically as her sight blurred as well.

The thief laughed and held her steady again as she clutched her head with her free hand. He picked her up—even with Raven's many protests and attempts of struggle—and pushed the center button on his belt to teleport away with his package slung over his shoulder.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Red X and Raven reappeared on the same beach that Raven and Garrett's date had been on when the criminal sat her down on a nearby bench. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted it so that the device on her neck was clearly visible. He slowly peeled it off and threw it in the sand. He backed away slightly, as she seemed to regain her senses and leisurely got to her feet. She rubbed her temples and checked her surroundings. When she opened her mind to check for auras, she was shocked to find Garrett's aura within a close proximity. She whirled around and came face to face with Red X.

Her eyes widened and she doubled-checked the aura without a second of thought about Red X being her enemy. There was no mistake; that was Garrett's aura.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Red X felt a presence tugging at the edges of his mind and immediately looked to Raven. He watched her begin to shake her head and back away. He'd been found out—she knew! X stepped forward with an outstretched hand, but quickly caught himself. '_Maybe it's not too late. Maybe I can make her think it was a mistake._' He desperately looked around—anything to get himself out of this! She didn't need to know now—not until he was absolutely sure he could trust her with this kind of information! A glimmer caught his eye, and he found himself to be looking at the device he'd placed on her earlier.

'_Of course!_' He thought. He sauntered closer to her and mocked, "What's the matter Raven? Are your powers all messed up because of my little toy?" He scoffed and picked it up off the sand. He held it out in front of him as if to prove his point. He hated being so mean to her, but this was who he was—Red X, and Red X was an enemy.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Raven seemed to clam down and breathed an almost inaudible sigh of relief as she gazed upon the criminal's device. If it had been Garrett, she wouldn't know what to do. She just wouldn't know what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back—well, for a chapter or two at least.

All disclaimers apply.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Raven rolled onto her back, and groaned, clutching at the fabric near her slow-healing cut on her arm. It may have been a few days since the event, but it still hurt a little. To make matters worse, she was starting to get a little suspicious of her boyfriend, Garrett, and her enemy, Red X. What was with Red X? Who did he think he was to come up to her as if he were Garrett?

She sighed, burying her head in her pillow. Garrett…Garrett Blackmann. The name didn't seem familiar past him being her boyfriend. She'd never heard of him being in anything bad—in fact, she'd never heard anything about him _at all_.

What did he do for a living? Did he have parents, and if so, were they alive? In jail? About to be in jail? Raven put her hand across her face, frustrated with her decision of not getting to know Garrett before meeting him. But then again, if she hadn't been so quick to meet him, she would've never grown to like him so much. She smiled. At least one good thing had come from this internal discussion. She rolled back onto her side, deciding to ponder the happenings of Red X tomorrow night. She closed her eyes, drifting to the ever-familiar land of dreams. She'd ask Garrett about himself tomorrow.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The annoying blare of an alarm clock awoke Raven moments before she groggily shut it off with a quick flick of the wrist. She sat up, yawning and stretching all the way. She went through her internal calendar before remembering her date with Garrett. '_He's quite the charmer when he wants to be._' She thought as she slid out from underneath her bed sheets.

She lazily walked over to her closet, opening the doors with her powers before she reached them. She pushed her many uniforms aside, and grabbed the jeans and long-sleeved shirt that Garrett had bought for her. As she went about gathering the rest of her clothes, she briefly paused to think about the Titans.

The Titans had become like a family to her. They were the best friends she'd ever had. Though they had their individual quirks, they were still there for her when she needed them. Well, most of the time.

Beastboy and Cyborg were always on that ridiculous gaming platform that they seemed to think was one of the best things to ever exist. They were on it whenever they weren't training or out on a mission with the others. Beastboy was always the wannabe comedian of the tower, and Cyborg was the all-knowing big brother. They weren't exactly Raven's kind of people to hang out with, but they'd do. They always brought light to a gloomy day whenever Starfire was gone or out shopping.

Starfire…she was always the happy one around the tower—besides Beastboy anyway. Though she may be an alien princess, she was adapting rather well to life on Earth. Her home customs were rather strange, as well as the meals. Though she was naïve at times, she had smarts where it mattered most. Raven shook her head as she thought about how obvious it was that she liked Robin a few years ago. She was always floating around or next to him whenever she had time to. But she'd recently developed a thing for Speedy, the Boy Wonder "copy".

That brought her to the last of her teammates, her leader. He was dark and mysterious at times, but he was perfectly happy at others. Being raised as the child prodigy to Batman, he was very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and in solving mysteries. He'd never been very open about discussing what happened to his parents, but Raven figured that he'd talk when he was ready.

As Raven stepped into the shower, she began to think about what Robin was trying to do when he pinned her down in the gym. She knew that he wasn't trying to keep the fight going—anyone could've seen that they were both satisfied with the outcome of the duel. It wasn't likely that he'd been trying to win her over, but the subtle signs of him liking Starfire _had_ disappeared. Besides, he knew that she was with Garrett. He'd respect those boundaries wouldn't he? '_But he has been a bit hostile towards Garrett whenever he came to the tower with me,_' Raven thought to herself as she finished rinsing the last of the shampoo out of her hair.

She stepped out of the shower to get dressed, and began brushing her hair soon after. When she was finished, she grabbed the book she was reading off her bed, and headed down to the lobby.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Raven walked through the elevator doors and into the lobby. She almost dropped her book when she got into the room though. Roses and lilies were littered everywhere. They were draped across the couch, the counter, the table, and just about anywhere you could place a vase to hold more of the plants. In the middle of it all stood Robin, holding a bouquet of tulips, and a card. '_It almost seems like something Garrett would've done for the date,_' Raven thought as she observed Robin's clothes.

"What's all this for?" Raven inquired as she continued looking at all the flowers, and then pointed at Robin's clothing. "And why are you all dressed up, hmm?"

Robin shrugged, feigning innocence. He'd _dressed up_ to _impress_ her, gotten all the _flowers_ to _impress_ her; he _even_ got the _sappy card_ to _impress_ her. He had to go to the very depths of his closet to find his "date" clothes. He figured a red turtleneck and khaki cargo pants with his white tennis shoes would work.

He boldly stepped forward, closing the distance between them to a mere six inches before handing her the bouquet and card. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for upsetting you, and for being a jerk. I should've realized how I was coming off sooner," he apologized. He hugged her gently before backing away to his previous spot, and continuing, "Therefore, I'm going to make it up to you by treating you to whichever restaurant you want tonight." He smiled and looked down at her with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Raven smiled apologetically and shook her head. "Sorry Robin. I appreciate everything that you've done—I really do—but, I've got plans with Garrett tonight and it would be wrong for me to just cancel to go out with someone else. Especially, someone—"

Robin's head drooped. He fingered the knot in his bandages used to keep the wrappings on his side in place, and finished quietly, "—someone who's not your boyfriend."

"Hey," Raven said, feeling guilty. "Why don't we do something tomorrow night? Just the two of us?"

Robin perked up a bit and nodded before breaking out into a full grin. "Yeah, that'd be great!" He exclaimed.

Raven nodded and turned around to put her things in her room. Suddenly, Beastboy and Cyborg fell on top of the now collapsed door that they were previously eavesdropping behind. Raven suppressed a chuckle and continued walking past them, pushing the door back up with her powers.

When Raven had left the room, Beastboy blurted, "Dude! Did I just hear what I think I just heard?"

Cyborg arched a curious eyebrow and suggested, "Rob, are you seriously goin' on a date with Raven?"

Beastboy grinned and punched Robin in the shoulder playfully. "Dude, you _player_! I knew you'd dropped your thing for Star, but I never would've guessed that you'd go for Raven!"

Cyborg kept a serious face and pointed out, "Robin, you better have intentions to go as "just friends" with Raven on that date. You know she's going to because she's _already_ got a boyfriend, _Garrett_."

Beastboy's face slowly grew serious as well as he took in Cyborg's statement. "What are you gonna do now Lover Boy? You can't date her, and she won't be won over when she's already hooked with Garrett."

Robin, now in a foul mood after finding out that his teammates had been spying on him and Raven, pushed past them and ground out, "I'll think of something."

When Robin exited the lobby, Beastboy joked sympathetically, "Man, he's got it bad. It's a good thing that Star hooked up with Speedy; otherwise she'd be pretty downed about this. Think we should tell Raven what Robin's _really_ up to?"

Cyborg shook his head. "No. They'll have to figure this out on their own." He sighed. "I just hope Raven makes the right choice."


	12. Chapter 12

G'day! As always, I dun own Teen Titans or any of the characters, but I do own Garrett and zeh plot. 'Tis all.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Robin tore off his shirt and viciously threw it against the wall as he stomped into his room. He began to pace, raking his hands through his hair before collapsing on the side of his bed. He put his elbows on his knees and placed his hands over his face, trying to calm down.

Robin closed his eyes and mentally reminded himself, '_Breathe in…. breathe out. Breathe in…. breathe out._'

After finally calming down enough to think straight again, Robin reached across his bed for the radio he kept on his nightstand. He flicked the "On" switch and lay down on his back. A report concerning Raven and Garrett came on as the device buzzed to life. In a sudden fit of anger at the mention of Garrett, Robin snatched up his radio and raised his arm to throw it into the wall. After a few seconds of hesitation, Robin sighed. He turned the radio off, and gently put it back in its original place.

Robin drug his hands over his face and groaned. '_Raven…. what have you done to me? Even at the mention of your stupid boyfriend's name I completely lose control._'

Robin rolled over so that he was on his side, and frowned. '_What do you see in him anyway? What does he have that I don't?_'

He snorted as his conscience taunted, '_the guts to ask her out, charm, class, cool…. an extra helmet._'

Robin's eyes narrowed; thinking back to the uneasy feeling he got in his gut when Garrett showed up. '_He's also got something he's not telling us._'

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Garrett yawned as he got up from his chair and stretched. He glanced over at the clock on his bedroom wall as he prepared for his shower.

'_Man, talk about good timing. Another hour of napping and I would've been late for the date!_'

As Garrett went about gathering the necessities for his shower, he briefly paused to look at a photo strip he'd managed to talk Raven into taking with him. It hadn't been easy to get her into that little 'ole photo booth, but he'd finally managed to convince her into taking it as a remembrance of one of their more recent dates. He smiled as he scanned over the tiny photos before frowning as he reached the final one.

It was a picture of him catching Raven by surprise by kissing her in front of the camera. She was blushing furiously, but at the same time, her eyes had a twinkle of pleasure showing through.

He sighed, turning away from the photo and towards his bathroom. With a pang of guilt, he chided himself, '_I need to tell her who I am and quit deceiving her._'

'_But if you tell her that you're Red X—her enemy—one, you'll break her heart. Two, she'll probably never want to see you again. And three, you'll probably get thrown in jail by the oh-so-jealous "Boy Wonder"._' His conscience warned.

Garrett pushed the thought aside for the moment and stepped into the bathroom. He turned the knob in the tub to get the water going, and started up the shower by pulling the trigger on top of the faucet. He quickly undressed and began showering.

Ten minutes later, he was jogging down the hall to his kitchen for dinner. Upon reaching said location, he bent over in front of the oven to see if the chicken he'd prepared earlier was ready yet. He grinned and snatched the oven mitts off the counter. He reached into the oven and carefully grabbed the cooked fowl. He placed it on the counter, shook off his mitts, and grabbed the box of tin foil. He wrapped up the meal and then carried it out the door to the car he'd rented for the night. He went back in to grab his keys, shoes, and jacket, went back out and started up the car. He pulled out of his parking space, and began the drive towards the tower.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sorry for this ridiculously short chapter, but I've run out of ideas as of late. If you've got any, I'll be happy to incorporate them into the next chapter when I get to writing it.


End file.
